User talk:Adderstrike
Adderstrike--Kit Image Here he is! I hope you like him. :) Anyway, how's it going, buddy? :D [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 22:23, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Siggy Te Adderstrike[[User talk:Adderstrike|'Warrior of MythClan']] Just testing my siggy xD Bluestar ROFL! :D I'm happy you thought of me at that part, I mean I was laughing so hard when I first read it. Plus, I'm excited that you joined. Owoooo, we'll have such a fun time! :D [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 02:13, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Chat Sure, I'd love to chat! xD [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 02:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I just had a good idea! Wanna hear it? :D [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 02:27, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Kai, so once I gain the rank of a mentor (I still have to work towards it) I'd LOVE to have you as an apprentice! That's my idea :D [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 02:41, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Roleplay Wanna get on Toontown on Monday and Roleplay? I'll get on Shadestar at 1:00 TT Time, and I'll play for like, three hours. xD After that I gotta check back on Eagle-flight, because I need to speak with Dawnsea, Cure, Rainstream, Skycloud and Bluestar about something. Anyway, tell me if you can Roleplay then. Later! [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 17:20, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Join! Join! http://warriorscatsboards.proboards.com/ Thanks! And say that echostar asked you, please! ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 00:21, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Answers Hi, Adder! I'm sorry I'm leaving WWiki, but it's true, we live on the same street. xD We can see each other any time. Here are the answers to your questions... 1. Yes, I saw Cloudwatcher on Saturday, after I got home from Disneyland. And yes, she was hunting. I watched her eat a dead swallow, but the interesting thing was, after she was finished eating, there were only a few feathers left, and hardly any blood, which I find fascinating :) 2. Yeppers, I'll help you hunt a herd of elk. And I guess I am pretty good at hunting in the Cattle Ranch, although the first time I tried, my wolf, Legend got shot and attacked by dogs. Luckily, he lived, and he can take care of his pups and mate. :D ANYWAY, I'll help you with the elk. Get on multiplayer and I'll meet you in Aspen Heights. I'll be under either the pack: "Rogue" that some other wolves created, or I'll be in the pack: "Breeze" that my friend made. Cya there! 3. Sure, I guess I could go to the Moonpool and discuss it with Frostfeather's Spirit. These kits are special, because we haven't had any kits in this clan for seasons! I'll probably give you Fogkit or Pebblekit as an apprentice. Oh, and did you hear about "Project Server Switch"? All the clans are changing districts and moving to fill the first 8 servers. All gatherings will be held at the Abandon Thunderpath (Goofy Speedway), every Friday at 5:00 Toontown time. Only the clans in that district meet though. ALL the other clans meet together on a special Saturday in the month at 5:00 Toontown Time. This is gonna be awesome, because there are hardly any gatherings anymore, and border patrols will be funner, and launching attacks will be easier. Anyway, later! [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 17:44, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Lol, yes, I am a master of hunting elk. I can't believe I caught the bull elk, but hey, four other wolves WERE helping me. xD Anyway, if you log onto Toontown now, (On Cheese and Quackers, Mike, Carrot, Adderstrike, or BlackHole) I can teach you the glitches :) [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 18:05, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks a million! :) Happy to hear from my bestest buddy in the whole, wide world ;) By the way, thanks for the present. It's the BEST! :D I'm so glad you remembered my birthday, you're the only one who has so far. xD lol [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 20:02, June 29, 2010 (UTC) :D I'm excited to go to Trafalga tonight. Lol we should try the XD Theater again. Last time we had those rad air-hockey games against each other, let's do that again too. Anyway, peace! [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 20:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) The score? Er, lemme find it, brb. [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 20:20, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Lol, yeah, sure... :D Here are the scores from out last game... "Tiki" (Poppystorm): 7 "Cheese" (Adderstrike): 8 You won by one point. :D [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 20:26, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Seriously, the moment I read your message, my sides split open and I laughed my head off. I always make fun of that part because Rob squeaks like a girl sometimes. xD Like when he's first seen Ghostwriter, he's all... "Goodbye Jamall...?" - voice goes HIGH! - lol Ugh, why'd Rob have to move and bring Hector into the show? I miss Rob's squeaky voice. looool! Well, peace... oh, but before I go... (FOREVER! -gasp-) I must say... Alex: "Where does he live? How does he live!?" xD ooo Alex-Tina best shipping on that show ever lol Peace! [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 20:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Now enjoy several GW quotes: '-------------------------------' Gaby: "Don't go in there, it's dangerous!" -points to sign warning about poison- 80/90's Child Female: "What's that sign mean...?" 80/90's Child Male: "I dunno" -jumps fence- ---- Lol Tina's clothing was always... matching.... in an.... odd way...? xD "Lana Barnes is so hot, she's even got her own Exersize Video..." -lights flash on video calling rally and Tina's eyes go HUGE! xD- ---- -hugs masked man in space suit- Gaby: "Who are you" -head is tilted and smiles- -dude starts to lift mask and Gaby wakes up- Gaby: "Ghostwriter..." Me: SCREAM! ---- Oh, yeah, and GABY MAKES A BED FOR GW! xD LOOOOL [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 20:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Bye! Btw, ty for letting Star and Ivy play with the other kits yesterday. :D It was cute to see them all together again. Oh, and btw, ik you doorbell ditched me on my birthday with Clyde, Kyle, and Cody. I heard you laughing, and I recognized your handwriting on the decorated door. xD Anyway, thanks again for a great time on the wiki! Peace! (Forever... DUN DUN DUN xD) [[User:Poppystorm|'Poppystorm']][[User Talk:Poppystorm|'Flight of an Eagle']] 16:19, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the charart Adderstrike! I'll put him on my talk page! [[User:Riverpelt|'River'andAmber]]Best Friends Forever! 21:33, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Mentor Hi Adderstrike. I saw you asked for a mentor on the Adopt-a-User page. I can be your mentor if you wish. Kind regards, Helixtalk 18:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC)